


The strike of Midnight in Storybrooke

by Piratesprincess85



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Killian and Emma married, New Years Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratesprincess85/pseuds/Piratesprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan celebrate their first New Year's Eve as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strike of Midnight in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarie/gifts).



> Warning: this fic contains sexually explicit content

Emma got out of work late on New Year's Eve and walked through the lit-up streets of Storybrooke, filled with people conversing and waiting around for the ball to drop later on at the strike of midnight. After a short walk, she got to her car and drove home.

She sighed as she thought about the party she had to go to that night. After a long day of catching another town theif, booking him and filling out a bunch of paperwork, all she wanted to do was be at home snuggling with her husband, watching Netflix with a hot cup of cocoa and cinnamon. She wished that they could just watch the ball drop on television at home... well they would have it on their t.v. screen anyway while they kissed at midnight, which would most likely turn into a long, heavy make-out session followed by hot, passionate sex on the couch before they went to bed and had hot, passionate sex two (or three) more times.

The thought made Emma's cheeks turn a soft pink color and a smile formed in the corner of her mouth. It also sent a wave of heat through her body just thinking of his hot, naked, sweaty, body against hers, and kissing him and touching him as they made love. Yeah, she very much loved that scenario. Instead, they would have to go the New Year's Eve party at Granny's and watch the ball drop on the t.v. from there. God, she would rather stay at home instead.

When Emma got home, she was still worked up after her previous thoughts from her drive home. She decided that she needed Killian and wanted him so badly. As she searched around for him in a rather desperate manner, she found that all of the downstairs rooms were empty and practically ran upstairs. Killian was laying on the bed reading a book with the bedside lamp on when Emma came into the room.

"Hello, love," Killian greeted her as he looked up to see her standing in the doorway. Emma didn't speak a word as she strode over to the bed, snatched the book from his hand and threw it on the floor.

"Oye, careful love, I have to return that book to the library."

Emma lifted her knees on the bed and straddled his hips.

"You alright, love?"

She had a predatory look in her glowing green eyes and was still speechless as she leaned over him, wrapped her fingers around the top of his shirt and smashed her lips into his.

When he realized what was happening, he opened his mouth against hers and she curled her tongue around his. She frantically unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. As she released his lips, she removed her jacket and top and threw them across the room.

Not questioning her motives, he grabbed her torso, brought her lips back to his and kissed her deep and hard. He wrapped his arms around her back to unlatch her bra, letting it fall off her and onto the floor. He cupped her breast in his hand, never breaking their kiss. As her nipples stiffened under his touch, he grazed one with his thumb. Soft moans escaped her mouth and she reached her hand to his waste-line to undo his belt and pants. He undid her pants and released her lips to help her push them off along with her panties and boots.

She pulled his pants and boxers down his legs, grabbed his irrection and lifted herself on top of him before he could get his pants the rest of the way off of him. She was sitting straight up and he let out a groan as she slowly pressed herself down the rest of the way, locking them together. She moved her body up and down his shaft, rolling her hips with each thrust 

His hand reached for her breast and grabbed onto it and god he wished he had two hands right then to grab the other breast. She rested her hands on his chest as he slid his hand down her body. He grabbed her hip tightly with one hand while his hook was on her other hip, pulling her closer and giving him deeper access inside of her as he lifted himself against her with each thrust.  She arched her back slightly and moaned as they moved together in deep rhythm.

Feeling the urge to be even closer to him, she reached for the headboard behind him and grabbed onto it as he placed his hand on it to cushion his head. She started thrusting harder, with more purpose, causing the bed to move and rock against the wall. His lips latched on to her nipple in an opportune moment as her breasts dangled in front of his face. They both moaned and panted with each hard thrust and it didn't take long for her to find her release. She brought herself back up and grabbed on to his body as she tightened around him, and there was a harmony of moans and groans from both of them as she came and let out stuttered breaths.

He immediately flipped her around, not letting her go for a second and continued to thrust into her until he finished inside of her and then dropped his body gently onto hers.

"Bloody fuck, Emma," he said with his head into her chest, still panting, his voice absolutely wrecked.

Emma laughed.

After he managed to catch his breath, he continued, "Each time seems to be even more amazing than the last. I don't know what inspired you this time but whatever it was, I approve."

"It was you- I was thinking about how I'd rather be here with you than at the party tonight and well what can I say? You inspire amazing things."

He lifted his head up to look at her with a big, cocky grin. "Well I am devilshly handsome."

"More like deliciously handsome." She laughed and kissed his lips that were grinning from ear to ear. "Oh and sorry I interrupted your reading and threw your book on the floor, by the way."

He gave her a confused look as to why she would feel the need to apologize for wanting to jump his bones. "Emma, anytime you feel the urge to interrupt me from whatever I may be doing, to satisfy your quimm, I'm more than happy to oblige."

She smiled as she looked at her alarm clock to see what time it was. "We should probably get going to the party. We're already late."

He tucked his head into her neck and groaned in protest. Then he kissed her neck and she reconsidered her suggestion. He made the motions to get up but then captured her nipple in his mouth instead. When her nipples hardened and she let out a whispered moan, all bets were off. He immediately stiffened against her and nudged at her opening, asking for permission to access, to which she replied by spreading her legs and wrapping them around his hips. He entered her with a long, deep thrust.

This time their love-making was more tender and passionate and they relished in every touch, every kiss, every movement of their hips as he slowly thrusted again and again and again.

Thirty minutes later they reluctantly managed to get up and put clothes on. Emma brushed her hair, trying to salvage the tangled mess and they put on their jackets and walked out the door hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

"What took you two so long, you were supposed to be here an hour ago?" Mary Margerette  asked them as the arrived at Granny's. 

"Sorry, we just... Uh... We just lost track of time."

"Doing what?"

Damn, why did she always have to question everything? Failing to come up with a good excuse, she gave her mother a telling look as her cheeks turned red.

Mary Margerette replied with a look that said _really, Emma?_

"At least we got it out of the way this time." Emma smirked as she recalled the last get-together they had at Christmas when her mother caught them in the bathroom together and Emma was perched up on the edge of the sink with her legs wrapped around Killian. They had been eye-fucking eachother all night when Emma had to use the bathroom and Killian followed behind her like a puppy dog. They moved so quickly, they didn't even have time to lock the bathroom door.

Her mother rolled her eyes as she handed them noise makers and said, "Well at least you're here now. We've got ten minutes until the countdown. There's still plenty of food left if you're hungry." She pointed to the bar counter with snacks and bottles of champagne.

Killian grabbed two champagne glasses and poured them both champagne and handed her a glass.

Emma and Killian walked around to greet everyone; David, Henry and his girlfriend, Violet, Regina and Robin Hood, Belle and Gold, Granny and the dwarfs. They all stood by their significant others, whom they would be kissing at midnight, as the countdown began and they all chanted together,

 

"Ten..."

 Emma stood next to Killian as they counted down.

 

"Nine..."

 

 

"Eight..."

 Emma looked around to see her son across the room standing next to Violet, she smiled and looked away.

 

"Seven..."

 

"Six..."

 Emma and Killian leaned into eachother.

 

"Five..."

 

"Four..."

 Emma snatched her head back to Henry and Violet and turned wide-eyed as she realized what was about to happen.

 

"Three..."

 

 

"Two..."

Henry and Violet leaned into eachother. Her stare is locked on them as she couldn't believe her little boy was about to kiss his girlfriend.

 

"One..." 

"Happy New Years!"

Killian tore her gaze as he cupped her jaw and turned her head to face them and pullEd her lips to him. She tried to pull away at first but Killian pulled her in deeper for a mind-blowing kiss. She forgot all previous thoughts as their tongues touched and slid against one another. His hand was in her hair and there was no distance between them as they moved their lips together. They didn't even notice the noise makers and cheering as everyone else has stopped kissing. After they released eachother and Emma is left panting for a moment, she remembered and looked at Henry and Violet with some distance between them now when realization kicked in.

She looked at Killian suspiciously. "You knew that Henry planned on kissing Violet at midnight and he had you make sure I was distracted."

Killian smiled in surrender. "Aye. Sorry, love, just helping a lad out." 


End file.
